Commencing Winter
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - La Sra. Lovett va a aprender de la manera más dura que Sweeney Todd es sólo el barbero, y ella la panadera. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no es mio, pero si alguien lo encuentra, por favor, que me avise.

La historia tampoco lo es. Yo solo me he limitado a traducirla XD Agradezco a la autora por permitirmelo.

**Título original:** Commencing Winter

**Autor Original:** Ms. T

* * *

El invierno adornaba las calles de Londres una vez más. Montones de tierra blanca se recogían al borde de la calle; los tejados lucían una blanca capa de nieve; el hielo se formaba en las ventanas; y todo el mundo estaba envuelto en sus ropas de invierno. Los carruajes tomaron precauciones adicionales. La atmósfera se mantenía solemne porque sociedad la mantenía. Podía ser el hecho de que hacía demasiado frío como para pronunciar palabra; o tal vez fuese por el clima, frío y amargo, que afectaba el ánimos de los habitantes de Londres. De cualquier manera, los únicos sonidos de la ciudad eran el de los relinchos de los caballos, el quejido de las ruedas de los carruajes, los zapatos contra el suelo y el feroz viento a través de las aisladas calles y callejones.

En un edificio de la calle Fleet, cuyo tejado estaba demasiado descubierto de abrigo y la acera desnuda de personas, vivía una panadera. Ella estaba amasando, preparándose para la hora del almuerzo de ese día cuando solo veía a trabajadores. Pero ella estaba más que feliz de llenar sus estómagos con deliciosas empanadas. Así que cortó un círculo en la masa, soltó una risita y se sonrió con satisfacción a si misma, imaginando los hombres que vendrían para comerse a un amigo suyo.

-¿Por qué está riendo?

La Sra. Lovett se asustó por la repentina interrupción. Casi se le cayó el cuchillo que empuñaba, pero lo recuperó y miró por encima de su trabajo. De pie en el umbral entre la panadería y el salón, Sweeney Todd empuñaba la tetera en la mano. Notó que sus nudillos estaban blancos como el papel, agarrando el asa como si fuera un mecanismo calmante. Ella agradeció que fuese eso lo que asfixiaba mentalmente en lugar de su cuello.

-Pensaba en algo gracioso que Toby me contó antes –mintió mientras sonreía con satisfacción recordando su anterior idea- ¿Necesita un té, querido? –preguntó mirando la tetera del barbero, per lamentó haberlo hecho. Sweeney no era un hombre de muchas palabras o expresiones, pero la Sra. Lovett le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba disgustado. Las líneas de su ceño aumentaron, sus cejas temblaron, redujo sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

-Usted se olvidó de llenarla esta mañana –dijo sujetando la tetera vacía en el espacio entre él y la Sra. Lovett.

A regañadientes, aunque obediente, se alejó de sus pasteles para ir a buscala. La Sra. Lovett le miró valientemente, y para su decepción, la expresión del barbero no había cambiado. (His glare burned the soul right out of her body.)

Caminó hasta el cubo de agua que trajo por la mañana y pensó: "¡Qué viejo flojo! Él tiene manos y brazos, ¿no? ¿No ve que estoy ocupada? ¿Es que tengo que hacer aquí todo por mi misma?" Aún podía sentir el ardiente ceño fruncido de Sweeney en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Su rabia disminuyó una vez que puso la tetera junto a la cubeta. Agarró una cuchara y comenzó a verter con cuidado el agua a esta.

-Lo siento, amor –dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo y ver de nuevo su ira- He estado ocupada toda la mañana. Mis viejos huesos no son lo que solían ser. Soy una sola mujer horneando cientos de empanadas –hubo una larga pausa, pero la Sra. Lovett mantuvo la cabeza baja.

-¿Dónde está el chico? -¿era eso una pizca de interés? ¿Había estado escuchándola realmente? Su pregunta tomó a la panadera por sorpresa. Ella nunca recibió de él otra respuesta que no fuese un gruñido, un rápido gesto con la cabeza. Él realmente la había escuchado. Este raro fenómeno hizo que el corazón de Nellie Lovett se agitara y sus viejas rodillas se volvieran débiles de esperanza. Ahora ella no tenía miedo de mirar sobre su hombro pensando que el barbero había vuelto a su normal, dura y amarga máscara. Giró la cabeza y le contestó que había enviado a Toby a un recado por la mañana. Una vez más, Sweeney cambió su lívida máscara por una expresión que ella conocía tan bien. Y entonces, ahora que el Sr. Todd se encontraba en un estado de ánimo anormal y extraño, se le desencadenó una idea. Ella siempre tenía una idea.

-Hay tantas cosas que hacer –explicó mientras entregaba de nuevo la tetera al Sr. Todd- Quiero decir, por lo general tengo a Toby aquí para que me ayude a mezclar los ingredientes, amasar y cortar la parte superior de las empanadas –ella le dio la espalda cruzó los brazos- Pero son muchas cosas que hacer para una mujer –ella esperaba oírle decir que la iba a ayudar, pero en cambio, se hizo el silencio. Nellie se giró de nuevo y descubrió que Sweeney Todd se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación. Frunció el ceño y suspiró fuertemente, recogiendo sus vestidos cuando se apresuró por la sala. No se quería tropezar.

-Sr. Todd, podría realmente necesitar su ayuda –le llamó, justo a tiempo. Él estaba a punto de girar la esquina de las escaleras- Por favor, he estado reventada todo el día, subiendo y bajando esas malditas escaleras. Y estos vestidos no están hechos para caminar durante mucho tiempo. Por favor, solo hasta que Toby regrese. Yo no volveré a pedírselo si lo hace esta vez- la Sra. Lovett estaba esperanzada. Su estómago se revolvía con ansia. Ella esperaba que la alejase de él con odio y resentimiento, y por una vez en su nueva vida, solo una, podría ser lo suficientemente auténtico como para ayudarla a hacer algunas pequeñas empanadas. Los ojos de la panadera se dilataron con mucha anticipación cuando los labios de Sweeney se separaron.

-No.

Su corazón se hundió. Fue derribado por el duro golpe del rechazo. Uno podría pensar que Nellie estaría acostumbrada a que el Sr. Todd se negase a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, pero parecía que si siempre que él lo hacía, la Sra. Lovett estaría más y más cerca de la realización. Benjamin Barker no más, lo que quedaba en su cuerpo era un terco asesino obsesionado con la venganza y con la incapacidad de amar. Además, su color favorito era el amarillo. Era peligroso que la panadera fuera tan obstinada y culpable.

-Bueno, ¡no creo que sea justo que sea yo la única que arrastre los cuerpos!

-He dicho no.

-¡Siempre criando mal! ¿Qué…?

-¡No!

-¿Qué hará usted cuando tome su venganza, eh? –la Sra. Lovett mantuvo su territorio. Por el exterior mostraba valentía y persistencia, pero lo que realmente sentía era terror y ansiedad. Ella nunca pisó ante Sweeney por temor a que él hiciera algo drástico. Pero todo lo que ella le pidió era hacer unas cuantas empanadas para ayudarla antes del almuerzo y él se había negado por alguna egoísta y egocéntrica razón.

La panadera comenzó a retroceder algunos pasos. Sweeney Todd avanzaba. Sus nudillos estaban resquebrajados por la presión que ejercía. La Sra. Lovett era capaz de ver la ira del barbero en sus ojos. El mismo aroma de rabia se desprendía de su piel. Podría haber imaginado eso. Incluso podía ver el rojo de su cuerpo. La Sra. Lovett dio un salto cuando la tetera hizo un fuerte estruendo al caer sobre el suelo de madera. Cerró los ojos cuando su espalda tocó la pared. Al abrirlos de nuevo, el Sr. Todd estaba a unos centímetros de distancia. Su rostro y su cuerpo estaban tensados y ella no podía dejar de temer lo peor. Y su temor se hizo realidad.

Sweeney abrió la palma de su mano y abofeteó a la Sra. Lovett en la cara. El sonido del golpe hizo eco a través de la sala, y dejó una gran marca roja en su mejilla. Ella se llevó inmediatamente las manos a su cara y miró al barbero. Le escocían los ojos. Trató de aguantar las lágrimas. Sin embargo, Sweeney la golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en su otra mejilla. Las lágrimas estaba tratando no llorar se desbordaron. Comenzó a toser, ahogándose por el choque de la culpa y la vergüenza en su garganta. Debió de tener más control sobre su ira. Era la culpable de esa paliza. Lo merecía. Luchó por mantener su mente alejada del delirio del Sr. Todd. Pensó que quizá si su mente estaba en otro lugar, en el mar, donde deseaba estar, el dolor desaparecería, y, a lo mejor, el recuerdo del hombre que amaba golpeándola, se retirase de su cabeza también.

Cuando cesó el alboroto, la Sra. Lovett se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, sus brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de las piernas, y su cabeza agachada. Con el cierre de las palabras de Sweeney, la Sra. Lovett se asustó de escuchar sus botas arrastrarse por el suelo cuando se alejó. Le oyó caminar hasta las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de golpe tras él. Lo que no le escuchó fue recoger la tetera. Levantó la cabeza, ardiente de dolor, y la vio todavía tirada en el suelo, con un gran charco de agua alrededor. No estaba muy lejos de donde estaba sentada, así que se arrastró cuidadosamente y comenzó a limpiar el agua con el borde de su vestido.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, aún quedaban algunos puntos bajo ella. Los limpió, pero cada vez que terminaba con uno, aparecía otro. Levantó un dedo hasta la mejilla y notó que estaba húmedo. Lloraba, y tan pronto lo descubrió, cayeron más lágrimas. Se echó sobre su espalda y trató de acompasar la respiración. Sus uñas escavaban en la madera. Intentó volver al mar. Trató de oler el aire salado. Deseó sentir la cálida arena entre sus dedos. Nada podía hacer parar su llanto.

-¿Mamá? –una voz débil la llamó detrás de ella. La panadera abrió los ojos. Ya no le escocían de retener las lágrimas. Estas cayeron por sí mismas. Aún así, Nellie luchó contra el impulso de girar su cabeza hacia el suelo. Esperaba un lio y sabía que Toby tendría miedo si sabía que ella había estado llorando.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? –su generosa pregunta puso una sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

-Sí… Sí, querido –respondió. Su voz estaba recuperando fuerza-. El invierno no es mi estación favorita.


End file.
